


Nashville Season Four

by stephanienicole



Category: Friday Night Lights (TV), Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanienicole/pseuds/stephanienicole
Summary: Instead of ruining the bond with Scarlett, Deacon goes to the hospital with Rayna’s help and helps with everything. Colt and Maddie are no longer together since she has found out that he has been cheating on her.
Relationships: Deacon Claybourne/Rayna Jaymes





	Nashville Season Four

**PAIRINGS:** RAYNA JAYMES CONRAD AND DEACON CLAYBOURNE, TAMI HAYES TAYLOR AND JASON CLAYBOURNE, AND KAIA JAYMES CLAYBOURNE AND JC JAMISON

**SUMMARY:** Instead of ruining the bond with Scarlett, Deacon goes to the hospital with Rayna’s help and helps with everything. Colt and Maddie are no longer together since she has found out that he has been cheating on her. 


End file.
